Oh it is Love
by SuperSpy
Summary: Ginny and Harry sneak away for a stolen moment the night before their wedding. Oneshot.


Oh, it is Love

**a/n**: So I'm supposed to be studying for this insanely difficult philosophy midterm that I have tomorrow….and, well, I'm obviously not. Instead I am here, employing many avoidance tactics that will probably result in my doom. Oh well. :)

**Disclaimer**: I owe the inspiration for this story to JKR, for her wonderful characters, and to Hellogoodbye, who seem to write songs that are just perfect for romantic little one-shots. The title belongs to the song that inspired this. I own nothing.

* * *

As I lay sprawled across my bed, feigning sleep, my mind whirred. My thoughts tumbled over one another, a chaotic mess.

I, Ginny Weasley, was getting married.

My thoughts flickered back to earlier in the day.

"_Ginny Weasley, don't you dare think about contacting Harry!" Hermione chided, snatching Pig and the letter I had been attempting to attach to his leg. I sighed, wondering if Ron was being as vigilant with Harry. Maybe he would devise a way to talk to me. I missed him. This whole not-seeing-each-other-before-the-wedding thing was really rather annoying._

"_Cheer up, Ginny, you don't want the Flamhoots to get you. They always love to attack glum brides to be," Luna offered. I rolled my eyes but attempted to throw myself into the festivities. Hermione had, after all, planned my bachelorette party for me. I supposed that I should at least attempt to enjoy it._

And it wasn't too bad…but now that everyone had fallen asleep, and there were no more distractions, my mind wouldn't waver from thoughts of Harry and our fast approaching wedding.

It was thrilling. Exhilarating. I wasn't afraid in the slightest. It felt like the most simple thing. The most wonderfully _right_ thing. What I didn't like was being away from him. It was as if every fibre of my being called out for him. I felt lonely and unwhole without him near me.

And although part of me blanched at the thought of being so helpless without him, the rest of me didn't care. I just wanted to see him again. I _had_ to.

I shot up in bed, a plan already formulated in my brain. I slipped out of bed, careful not to disturb Hermione, or Luna, who were also sprawled haphazardly across my bed. Remembering the large amount of fire whiskey they'd consumed, my heart beat steadied a bit. They weren't going to awaken anytime soon.

I got down on my knees and searched for my wand, and the broom I kept under my bed. I had gotten into the habit of keeping it there, despite my mother's disapproval, after Harry and I had started seeing each other again. Late night rendezvous were not uncommon for us. I smiled at the catalogue of memories I had of those nights.

Throwing a cloak over my pyjamas, I moved to the window, and slowly slid it open, wincing as it made an odd groaning noise. I glanced around, but Hermione hadn't even stirred. Smirking, I swiftly hopped out the window, landing deftly on my broom and sped off into the night.

I wasn't sure where Ron and the other Weasley men were keeping Harry. I just had to hope that perhaps he was struck by the same idea that I'd had. So as I neared the meadow just outside Ottery St. Catchpole, I help my breath. And as I flew low in between the trees, ever growing closer to the small pond we always met at, I felt my heart rate accelerate. Finally the trees gave way to an open patch of land next to the pond, and I finally spotted him.

Silver moonlight danced on his raven coloured hair. It turned his skin paler and smoother. He looked like a fallen god from some greek myth, and I felt the breath catch in my throat. Less than graceful, as I always seemed to be in his presence, I stumbled out of my landing. He turned at the sound and smiled.

"Took you long enough."

His green eyes glittered, and I felt my heart stop. How could this man, this glorious, wonderful man, love _me_? It astonished me. Astounded me. I revelled in it. I soaked in the wonder of it. Harry Potter was going to marry me.

I ran to him, my arms latching around him, and in an instant his hands found my waist.

"I'm sorry," I said, "Hermione was pretty determined to keep me away from you."

I nuzzled into his neck, breathing in his scent. He smelled wonderful. Like loyalty, and bravery, and modesty. Like Harry. Like the man I loved.

"Ron too," he said, kissing the top of my head, "He hid my broom. I had to apparate here. Luckily I can do it silently."

"I missed you," I mumbled, before kissing him. His response was to deepen the kiss as his hands fisted in the thick tresses of my hair. Heat exploded across my skin, and I clung to him, my heart racing. Electricity seemed to flow though my limbs at his touch. Every cell in my body screamed to be closer to him. I could never be close enough. The need was over powering.

But after a moment, I pulled away. A question was tugging incessantly at my brain. Harry's lips moved to my throat, making it hard to form words, and almost impossible to form a sentence.

"Harry?" My voice was shaky. He mumbled something unintelligible against my neck.

"Harry, I need to ask you something."

He pulled away, worry marring his handsome features. He took my hands in his. "Something wrong?"

"No, I just…I wanted to know something."

He raised an eyebrow, waiting.

Nervous, I looked down at our intertwined fingers. "Why…why do you want to marry me?"

He chuckled. "Because I love you, Gin."

I looked up, my eyes wide, searching. "But how can you know you love me?"

He frowned. "Are you getting cold feet?"

"No, no! I just…I love you Harry. Unbelievably so. I always have, you know that. But you…you're incredible, Harry Potter. How could some one like you, love me? How do you know?"

He paused a moment, and my heart thudded in my chest erratically. I don't know why I so desperately needed to hear the answer right now, the night before our wedding, but I did.

"I knew it the moment we kissed, Ginny. I may not have recognized right away, but it was there. And it's there every time I kiss you. It's etched into every thought I have about you, every memory I have of you. It's love Ginny. It's in every touch, every kiss. It's everywhere, in everything."

My heart felt like it couldn't hold all the happiness, all the indescribable joy, that I felt. I smiled widely at him, and he smiled brilliantly back. He leaned in close, and whispered, his lips brushing mine, "I love you, Ginny Weasley."

"I love you, Harry Potter," I whispered back, my eyes fluttering closed.

And when he leaned in to kiss me, it was soft, and gentle, and so full of emotion. So full of longing, and passion, and joy, and all the promise of the future. So full of love.

* * *

**a/n:** So, let me know what you think. Reviews are always much loved and appreciated.

Thank you. SuperSpy.


End file.
